


Come As You Are

by fabulous_but_evil



Series: Night Time Is Almost Ours [2]
Category: Young Dracula (TV)
Genre: & put it into a pre-S1 setting ok, A little bit of saneism if you squint, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Blood Drinking, Blood Drinking Is An Addiction And Makes You Sexist, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Relationship Problems, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical Zoophagia (implied), Clothes Have No Gender Get Over Yourself Vampire Society, Count Dracula Being... Nice?, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Except it's kinda, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gender Issues, Gender Non-Conforming Character, Gender non-conformity, Human/Vampire Relationship, I literally took a little bit of S2!Count's & all of S3!Count's characterization, I started writing this before S2 gave us tiny bits and pieces of Renfield's back story ok, I'd tag this as canon compliant hadn't I taken so much liberties with pre-canon events, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Implied/Referenced Torture, In this fanfic?, Like all the parts about the Count secretly liking breathers, M/M, More likely than you think!, Mostly Gen, Multi, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, No actual insects or animals were harmed in the making of this fic, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Period-Typical Language because English isn't my first language and I suck either way ugh, Nudity, Pet Names, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Canon, References to canon-typically disgusting things, Renfield being Renfield, Renfield is a crossdressing cis man if that's what you're wondering, S2 confirmed it, Shippy Gen, Temperature Play, The entire fic is basically me trying to make the ultimate rare crackship seem plausible by making, There isn't even animal harm IN the actual fic, To Renfield?, Torture, Vampire Family, Vampires, Wax Play, a little bit of class issues if you squint, but not really, im a sucker for fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Percival Renfield was a weirdo. The Count knew it from the moment he devoured Magda's favourite meal without bothering with cutlery.The first time Magda caught him going through her underwear, the Count had to go to unmeasurable lengths to keep her from throwing him out, let alone killing him on sight.





	Come As You Are

Percival Renfield was a weirdo. The Count knew it from the moment he devours Magda's favourite meal without bothering with cutlery.

That's when he decided to not simply kill him, but to keep him, and he kept the castle tidy - not clean, though; the cobwebs were decor - and the dungeons full of frightened livestock.

The first time Magda caught him going through her underwear, the Count had to go to unmeasurable lengths to keep her from throwing him out, let alone killing him on sight.

He had him chained to a chair and let her dribble hot wax all over his naked body instead, making him scream.

It didn't take long before he confessed to them that he hadn't done it because he had some "creepy stalker crush" on Magda but rather because he liked wearing "women's" clothes - "100% platonically, of course."

"Enough, Magda," the Count decreed leisurely.

"I still think you're a pervert she said pointedly.

"Good thing I don't care about what you think," he shot back.

Magda promtly proceeded to dribble some more wax onto him.

"Now, leave us alone, would you be so kind, my dear?"

"Of course, bun-bun," she purred and turned into a bat right where she stood.

"So," the Count said, undoing Renfield's bonds and pulling a chair closer to sit down onto with the snap of a finger, "are you a man or a woman?"

"I... I don't think I understand, master," he murmured, absently picking on the wax drying on his skin.

"When I first met you I assumed you were a man. Now you said you enjoy wearing women's clothing. Would you say that that makes you a woman?"

"I... I don't think so... I think I'm a man who enjoys wearing dresses."

"Okay." The Count allowed himself to smile. "That's okay. What isn't okay, though, is going around and stealing other people's clothes."

"I... I think I understand that."

"Good." He didn't allow his reassuring smile to fade as he continued: "Well, I know this fancy tailor a few towns from here who loves a challenge, and fabricating a few dresses in your size might just be one."

"Really?," he asks.

"Really," the Count replied. If that was all it took to preserve the relative peace in this house, then so be it. He also thinks it will do him good to get out of the castle without going hunting with Magda at the same time. He loved her, he really did, but blood-drinking was an addiction, after all, and Magda's company and all the peasants' live energy was really starting to take its toll. It was about time that he allowed himself to just be... human for a few hours, and spending time with Renfield was the only opportunity he had.


End file.
